


Operation Lion Guard

by knight_tracer, vassalady



Category: Good Wife (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: pod-together, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets a new client, Natalie Rushman, on Kalinda's recommendation. But she doesn't know Natalie is really Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD. This changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Lion Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Written by vassalady and read by knight_tracer

Podfic length: 19:27  
Podfic Download Links: [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/A-GW-Operation%20Lion%20Guard.mp3) [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/A-GW-Operation%20Lion%20Guard%20by%20knight_tracer%20&%20vassalady.m4b)

SHIELD Confidential Report CB-1

In position.

 

Excerpt from SHIELD confidential Report PC-12

Positions acquired. Suit paperwork filed. Operation Lion Guard proceeding as planned.

 

Conversation between Kalinda Sharma and Natasha Romanoff (alias Natalie Rushman), July 15, the Grand Stand Bar

Excerpt 1

Kalinda: Haven't seen you around here before.

Natasha: Is that a pick-up?

Kalinda: Just a hello. I'm waiting for someone.

Natasha: Stood you up?

Kalinda: Not yet.

Excerpt 2

Natasha: Kalinda... right? So how exactly can you help me with my problems?

Kalinda: I can’t, but I know who can. Look up Lockhart and Gardner. If you have the cash, they’re pretty much the best game in town.

Natasha: Thanks. I’ll do that.

Kalinda: Listen, Natalie, I’ve got to go. My friend just came in. Have a good night.

Natasha: Wait. Here, for the drinks.

Kalinda: Thanks.

 

SHIELD confidential Report NR-3

First contact with subject Kalinda Sharma made. Hand-off occurred at scheduled time. Operation Lion Guard is a go.

 

Conversation between Natasha Romanoff (alias Natalie Rushman) and Alicia Florrick, July 17, Lockhart and Gardner conference room C

Natasha: Where's Kalinda?

Alicia: Ms. Sharma is an investigator with Lockhart and Gardner, she will not be a part of these discussions.

Natasha: I would prefer if she were.

Alicia: She’s not available at the moment. She has other cases to work on. Listen, Ms. Rushman, Natalie, I understand you’re going through a lot at the moment with this suit your company is filing against you, but I’m the best friend you have right now. Can you trust me to do my job and do the very best I can to defend you?

Natalie: Mrs. Florrick, I want to speak with Kalinda.

Alicia: Okay. I’ll see if she’s back.

 

SHIELD confidential Report NR-7

Sharma was unable to attend the initial conference with Florrick. She is occupied with several cases at once. Florrick is average lawyer, low expectations.

 

Settlement meeting between Alicia Florrick and Agent Phil Coulson (alias Greg Cole), July 18, Lockhart and Gardner conference room B

Alicia: Mr. Cole. Welcome. Sorry for making you wait.

Coulson: Oh, it's no trouble. Good morning, Mrs. Florrick.

Alicia: I'll cut to the chase. My client isn't going to settle or concede. She's innocent.

Coulson: And you believe her.

Alicia: Yes, I do.

Coulson: Mrs. Florrick, you should consider talking to your client again. We want a trial. And we have enough to get everything Natalie Rushman has and then some.

Alicia: I think we're done here.

Coulson: Yes, we are. See you in court, Mrs. Florrick.

Alicia: Looking forward to it.

 

SHIELD confidential Report PC-31

Florrick has initiative and strong convictions. Agent NR should check her bias against lawyers.

 

Memo retrieved from the desk of Will Gardner

Company won't release what information she allegedly stole. Use this to undercut? - Alicia

Run with it. - Will

 

Conversation between Kalinda Sharma and Alicia Florrick, Florrick’s office, July 21

Kalinda: Oh, Alicia, I got the video tapes for the Goodman suit. You haven't seen Will or Diane around, have you?

Alicia: Kalinda, I need you to do me a favor.

Kalinda: And that would be? You need to tell me if I'm going to help.

Alicia: It's Natalie's case. The prosecution think they've got a solid case, but Natalie's not giving me anything.

Kalinda: And that would be my problem because...

Alicia: I need you to find out what they know.

Kalinda: Alicia...

Alicia: Please, Kalinda.

Kalinda: Once I drop off the tapes, I'll get on it.

 

Excerpt from SHIELD confidential report PC-27

All executives are unaware of missing air filtration plans. 

Agent NR also was witnessed passing something to Sharma; a recommendation to said agent to avoid, from now on, unnecessary exploitable slips. It’s too easy.

 

Witness Prep of Kalinda Sharma by Alicia Florrick, Tape retrieved from Lockhart-Gardner Archives. July 25

Alicia: And did you meet my client on the night of the 15th?

Kalinda: Yes.

Alicia: And had you ever met her before?

Kalinda: Is this really necessary? I don't need someone to tell me how to act on the stand.

Alicia: You're not a witness kind of person, Kalinda. You’re behind the scenes.

Kalinda: Well, I'll make sure not to get subpoenaed next time.

Alicia: Kalinda, please, let's just get this done. You spoke with my client, Natalie Rushman, correct?

Kalinda: Yes.

Alicia: What did you talk about?

Kalinda: Wouldn't that be hearsay?

Alicia: What she said, yes. What you said, no.

Kalinda: We discussed the weather, clubbing, I recommended her to Lockhart-Gardner.

Alicia: Did she mention anything about her previous job?

Kalinda: I thought that would be hearsay.

Alicia: Kalinda. Answer the question, please.

Kalinda: Yes. She said they were suing her. That was it.

Alicia: And did you accept anything from my client?

Kalinda: Money for the drinks we’d had.

Alicia: Really, Kalinda?

Kalinda: They were drinks. And my source from Goodman Co. was late. I didn’t buy information from her.

Alicia: It doesn’t matter. It makes Natalie sound suspicious. And that’s a problem we don’t want to deal with.

 

Excerpt from SHIELD confidential report NR-19

Sharma was discovered near AeroClean company offices. Court order restricts her from being within 100 feet of AeroClean headquarters. Waiting to see how she adapts to new limitations.

Note to Agent PC: Just keeping you on your toes.

 

Conversation between Alicia Florrick and Agent Phil Coulson (alias Greg Cole). Florrick’s office, July 27

Alicia: Mr. Cole. What brings you here?

Coulson: I thought I'd get to know you, Mrs. Florrick.

Alicia: Oh, would you like some caramel popcorn? One of my colleagues seems to think he’ll win my good graces with it.

Coulson: No, thank you.

Alicia: Okay. Um... So what did you want to talk about? We have a court date on Monday.

Coulson: Would you believe me if I said the company’s willing to settle for an apology?

Alicia: No, Mr. Cole, I wouldn’t.

Coulson: Good, then. Because they’re not. I just wanted to visit. As exciting as court is, it doesn’t give us much time to chat, just the two of us.

Alicia: Chat?

Coulson: Mrs. Florrick, how much do you value the truth?

Alicia: Very highly. But my priority it protecting my client.

Coulson: Even if they’ve committed murder?

Alicia: This is about a breached contract, Mr. Cole, not a criminal case.

Coulson: Selling company secrets to the wrong parties could cost people lives, Mrs. Florrick.

Alicia: Just with information on plane air filtrations?

Coulson: It’s something to think about, Mrs. Florrick.

 

SHIELD confidential report PC-67

Court was interrupted by unseasonably late tornado today. Florrick was passionate in court room. Her client makes a poor witness, though. It’s an easily won trial at this rate.

 

SHIELD Confidential Report NR-29

Court went exactly as planned. Weather is not an adequate excuse for poor sportsmanship. New evidence planted; prosecutors unlikely to be able to fight it.

 

SHIELD Confidential Report PC-68

Compilation of data for Operation Lion Guard to date attached.

Also: it's on.

 

Conversation between Will Gardner and Alicia Florrick, Florrick’s office, August 3

Will: So you think we'll win this one?

Alicia: Honestly? I don't know. I don't know if I believe her when she says she didn't do it.

Will: Then why did you take the case, Alicia?

Alicia: Because I thought... I didn't feel like she did it.

Will: But now you're not sure.

Alicia: No. I don't know what I think anymore. I don't think she's being very honest with me.

Will: Listen, Alicia, if this is going to turn into some kind of press shindig we don't want-

Alicia: She's paying out of pocket, Will.

Will: But she’s not a regular client. We have no long term contract with her. It's the one versus the many. She probably thinks she's some kind of Julian Assange for airplane construction, but we have bigger fish to fry. This AeroClean mess, it’s nothing compared to the Goodman class action, understand?

Alicia: Understood.

Will: Look, Alicia... I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be short with you. The firm is just all over the place the past couple of weeks. I can’t find anything I need, Kalinda’s never around when I need, and I... I think we should talk again. About us.

[The following three minutes are redacted from the transcript.]

Will: Alicia, I need you on the Goodman suit. Finish up with the AeroClean business as quickly as possible, okay?

Alicia: Okay, Will.

 

Memo retrieved from the desk of a paralegal

To Lockhart-Gardner:

Organization has been awful. Please help new filing clerks order important documents and records, do not cause further problems. Pick your files up after yourself. -Diane Lokhart and Will Gardner

 

Cell phone conversation recorded between Alicia Florrick and Kalinda Sharma, August 5

Alicia: I'm running late, can this wait?

Kalinda: No. Natalie doesn't want to talk to you about this, but someone broke into her apartment last night.

Alicia: Someone-? Did she call the police?

Kalinda: No. She seemed pretty sure it was someone hired by her previous employer.

Alicia: Does she have any proof?

Kalinda: No.

Alicia: Well, there's nothing I can legally do about it. Unless she did this herself, I can’t-

Kalinda: I know.

Alicia: She should report the break-in to the- Kalinda? Where are you?

Kalinda: Nowhere. Good luck in court today.

Alicia: Was that an airplane? Kalinda? Kalinda?

 

Conversation between Alicia Florrick and Kalinda Sharma, Alicia Florrick’s office, August 5

Kalinda: I need to talk to you in private.

Alicia: Kalinda. What were you doing today?

Kalinda: Natalie Rushman's lying.

Alicia: What?

Kalinda: She's been lying to everyone. This whole suit is a fraud. I don't know why, but-

Alicia: I'm sorry, I have to answer that. Yes? Grace? Honey, calm down. Is Zack there? Okay. Okay, honey, I'll be there Okay. I'll be right there.

Kalinda: Alicia-

Alicia: I'm sorry, Kalinda, my mother-in-law collapsed again, and the kids are freaking out. I have to go.

Kalinda: Sure. I’ll just sit on this, shall I?

 

Email from Kalinda Sharma to Diane Lockhart, Will Gardner, and Alicia Florrick

The suit's fake. Natalie Rushman is on the books, but she never worked at AeroClean, not the Chicago office like she says. None of the employees have ever seen or heard of her. I don't know what her game is, but we’re being played for suckers.

 

Conversation between Alicia Florrick and Agent Phil Coulson (alias Greg Cole), Florrick’s office, August 6

Alicia: I don't know what your game is, Mr. Cole, but we're planning on taking this to the judge tomorrow.

Coulson: Consider the law suit dropped.

Alicia: What?

Coulson: There’s no reason to keep up the pretense any longer. As you aware, it was a very elaborate charade. But we needed to see the skills of both you and Ms. Sharma. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Special Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, SHIELD for short. It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Florrick.

Alicia: SHIELD? I’ve never heard of you before.

Coulson: We prefer to keep it that way. We’re need to know only.

Alicia: And I qualify as need-to-know now?

Coulson: If you’d like to come work with us. I promise a very high salary increase and an opportunity to work in some of the most innovative areas of law. I assume you’re aware of the Iron Man?

Alicia: Everyone is.

Coulson: Yes, well, he can often cause us more trouble than he’s worth, and while Mr. Stark employs a crack team of lawyers himself, we need ones who have certain security clearances. We’d like to you to be one of those people.

Alicia: Wait, how do you know I’d be right for that kind of job?

Coulson: We’ve been keeping an eye on you, Mrs. Florrick. This suit was but one way to see what kind of person you are.

Alicia: How have you been monitoring me?

Coulson: Mostly what Ms. Rushman noted in her meetings with you, standard listening devices of course, and-

Alicia: You bugged me?

Coulson: Standard procedure, you must understand. Nothing personal was-

Alicia: Get out.

Coulson: Mrs. Florrick, I know this may come as a surprise-

Alicia: I don't know if you understand this, Mr. Cole, or Special Agent Coulson, or whatever your name is. My family has gone under enough scrutiny in the past three years to last us more than a lifetime. I will not let you or anyone else invade the little privacy we have left. Now either you leave my office right now, and you never approach me or my family, or I will call both security and the police, and you can explain about your secret organization to them.

Coulson: I don’t think that will be necessary. I’m sorry to hear that, but we will respect your decision. Thank you, Mrs. Florrick. It was an interesting experience.

 

Conversation between Kalinda Sharma and Agent Romanoff, Lockhart-Gardner parking lot, August 6

Kalinda: Don’t bother with the spiel, Alicia already tipped me off. But you know that, don’t you?

Natasha: We record all initial approaches. We find it provides insurance.

Kalinda: I see. And what do you want with me exactly? To join your little club of liars and cheats?

Natasha: We want you to join SHIELD. You have strong natural talents, Kalinda, talents we could help you hone and put to very good use.

Kalinda: This little ruse of yours, you wouldn't have done all this just for me and Alicia.

Natasha: Maybe you’re underestimating yourself.

Kalinda: I wish I were. Unfortunately, I think you’ve been planning this for a long time. What’s your angle?

Natasha: Join SHIELD, and I’ll fill you in on whatever your clearance allows.

Kalinda: Don’t think so, Natalie. So what’s you’re real name, Natalie?

Natasha: You don’t need to know that, do you, Leela Tahiri?

Kalinda: So you do your research, huh?

Natasha: We’ve known for months. We’ve been following you for a long time, Ms. Tahiri.

Kalinda: It’s Kalinda. Leela’s dead. And you better get out of my hair now, or you might not go home completely unscathed.

Natasha: You should reconsider. I wouldn’t mind working side by side with you. And I don’t say that about many people.

Kalinda: Funny, neither do I. But you’re not one of the them. 

Natasha: Very unfortunate. Should you reconsider, here’s a number you can call. Don’t try to pretend to be someone else. You can’t escape your past.

Kalinda: Whatever. I’m done here.

 

Conversation between Will Gardner and Diane Lockhart, Lockhart’s office, August 15

Will: Have you seen the files on the Goodman case? I can't find them anywhere.

Diane: It doesn't matter anyway. All 147 clients dropped the suit.

Will: What? All? How did this-how could this happen?

Diane: Who knows? Pressure from the airlines? Threats of no fly lists? They simultaneously won the lottery? I don't know. They all appear to have independently and at once elected to drop the suit.

Will: I don't like this.

Diane: Neither do I. But what can we do?

Will: I’m still going to find those files.

Diane: Good luck. Things have been disappearing for weeks, ever since we hired the new filing clerks. I say we overhaul that department. Again.

Will: Are we going to be okay? Without the suit?

Diane: We'll manage. We always do.

 

SHIELD confidential Report CB-2

Mission accomplished. Files delivered to drop point. Operation Lion Guard complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes:
> 
> So much kudos to vassalady for rolling with my idea for an Avengers-Good Wife fusion. I had so much fun recording this story, and I'm so pleased that I was able to take part in this challenge. 
> 
> And, thank you so much leish for betaing this while I was busy panicking that I'd never get my internet back.
> 
> Writer's Notes:
> 
> Thanks to knight_tracer for the suggestion and an amazing reading! This story put the challenge in challenge for me, but was very fun to do. This was such a cool experience, I'm glad I was able to take part. Podfic provides a wonderful opportunity to try new things in story telling.


End file.
